Discipline
by Buzzcut
Summary: Lea atentamente antes de firmar: Nuestra institución no se hace responsable por el método a emplear de cada docente. AU
1. Constancias

Lea atentamente antes de firmar.

1\. Nuestra institución no se hace responsable por el método a emplear de cada docente.

2\. Nuestro personal fue rigurosamente seleccionado, sus métodos han funcionado año tras año. En caso de queja dirigirse al responsable. No se emplean métodos sexuales.

3\. Será restringida la comunicación entre apoderado/pupilo. No se preocupe si no sabe de del susodicho en más de un mes, esta en buenas manos.

4\. Prácticas ilegales dentro del establecimiento serán severamente castigadas.

5\. Nuestra única intención es disciplinar y orientar a los jóvenes, ya que no lo ha logrado usted.

6\. Las pertenencias que porten al momento de ingresar serán revisadas. Los objetos o prendas que ingresen a la institución por parte suya también serán revisadas antes de llegar a manos de su propietario. Objetos no entregados serán guardados en custodia.

7\. Pueden ingresar alimentos y bebidas, siempre y cuando algún docente se oponga. En caso de ser rechazado su envío, será mantenido en custodia, puede retirarlo cuando quiera.

8\. Las salidas a terreno se permitirán solamente con la autorización del adulto firmante.

9\. Independiente del parentesco que mantenga con su pupilo, no puede exigir el beneficio de libertad, solo los que lo merezcan lo tendrán.

10\. No daremos de alta a nadie que no esté rehabilitado.

 _Firma y huella digital del adulto responsable._

* * *

Lea atentamente.

1\. Nuestra institución no se hace responsable por el método empleado por cada docente.

2\. Tenemos derecho total sobre ti. No importa tu edad.

3\. Se realizaran terapias especializadas según tu caso. Las terapias y los talleres son de carácter obligatorio, así como todo lo que se te ordenara desde ahora.

4\. No se permiten celulares, tablets, notebooks o cualquier objeto electrónico que les permita comunicarse con el exterior.

5\. Vestir el uniforme de la institución cuando se le ordene. Prendas extravagantes o con poca tela están prohibidas,

6\. Los beneficiarios de la libertad de fin de semanas serán determinados por un grupo serio de personas, bajo estudios y exámenes realizados

7\. Los derechos humanos no importan aquí. Se excluyen practicas sexuales.

8\. Se exige respeto hacia sus superiores.

9\. Nuestra única intención es disciplinarlos y corregirlos, no tomarse nada personal.

10\. Mantener el orden y la limpieza del establecimiento intacto.

No es necesario firmar. _Solo te estamos informando._

* * *

 **AN: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**


	2. Uno

Tengo un problema con la definición de género.. whatever.

 **Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Uno.**

Todas las primeras veces de algo trae consigo sensaciones -buenas o malas- que recordaras por mucho tiempo.

El primer beso dado a quien se lo quieres dar provoca una explosión, claro, de un globo lleno de mariposas que revolotean dentro del estomago y la cabeza. En cambio, siendo un beso no deseado provoca que tu cuerpo sea recorrido por corriente, tal y cual como si la persona fuese atacada por un corte de circuito, electrocutándose en el proceso, odiando a quien le impidió tener una de las mejores de la vida según muchos.

El primer día de clases, para muchos fue miedo y alegría. Por ejemplo el niño que se aferra a las piernas de su madre mientras llora con una fuerza desgarradora, con miedo de algo nuevo, de estar fuera de la zona de seguridad de su hogar, casi causando que su madre flaquee y lo lleve consigo a su nido; o como ese niño que no quiere desperdiciar un momento de ese tan anhelado día, saltando del auto, sin siquiera preocuparse de despedirse con un beso de familia, ese niño quiere devorarse el mundo a la tierna edad de cinco años, el que corre y pregunta por el nombre de todos los que lo rodean.

La primera mascota, el primer experimento en la cocina, el primer amor -así como el desamor-, el primer mejor amigo, la primera meta alcanzada. Todas importantes, pero no todos sienten lo mismo con cada una de ellas.

Lo que si parecía ser la primera vez con sentimiento común era lo que experimentaba un grupo de jóvenes de miradas perdidas. Se podría decir que tenían diferentes puntos de vistas, pero ninguno de ellos aparentaba estar feliz.

Todos en silencio, todos incómodos. Algunos decepcionados, otros indagados o molestos. Si bien creían que había cosas que hacían mal no eran lo suficientemente graves para deshacerse de ellos arrojándolos a un internado tipo reformatorio.

Los chicos y chicas, casi hombres y mujeres iban con pasos lentos, haciendo filas donde se les indicaba, tomando los volantes que les daba una mujer de cálida sonrisa que pocos devolvían, puesto no sabían si era lastima o simpatía, sea lo que sea, poco les importaba, al momento de poner un pie dentro de aquellas murallas sintieron que algo los abandonó.

No sabían a qué se enfrentarían, quienes los rodeaban, en quien confiar. Luego de leer el reglamento algo hizo click en sus cabezas; dentro de esas murallas que llamarían infierno desde ahora solo podían contar con sus pares, con los chicos que fueron arrojados a la basura por alguien.

Ya una vez con sus documentos, mapas y guías cada uno se dirigió a su respectivo cuarto como les indicaba el folleto de bienvenida.

301\. Una chica de cabellera negra abrió la puerta del cuarto asignado, encontrándose en ella con dos melenas rubias del mismo tono, observo mejor, tenían el mismo color de ojos, pero más detalladamente noto algo, no eran gemelas, ni siquiera hermanas, puesto era un hombre y una mujer.

505\. Dos chicos se encontraban discutiendo por la cama junto al ventanal, casi llegando a los golpes, hasta que una rubia ingresó al cuarto provocando que detuvieran su pequeña riña. Tomó un par de segundos para que el trío comprendiera la situación.

\- La ventana será mía. –informó la fémina dirigiéndose hacia la codiciada cama con su maleta siguiéndole el rastro.

Resignados los chicos se quedaron con el camarote. Pasando su interés al camarote de arriba.

507\. Un castaño, un rubio y una rubia. Se miraban los rostros comprendiendo de apoco la situación. En silencio sus miradas decidieron como dormiría cada uno.

Lo que menos esperaban eran cuartos mixtos.

* * *

 **AN:** Gracias por leer3 pensé que pasaría desapercibida. Muuuuchisimas gracías, aprecio mucho que hayan dedicado su tiempo a leer esto :)


	3. Dos

**Dos**

La alarma de emergencias comenzó a sonar a las 6 de la mañana despertando a los habitantes de la institución alertando que se había provocado un incendio dentro de las instalaciones. Con un ojo a medio cerrar todos salieron como pudieron de sus recién asignados dormitorios, ocacioando choche entre ellos mientras corrían a abrigarse y salir por donde les indicaban las los carteles pegados en los muros.

Nueve chicos se encontraban formados en el centro del patio trasero de la gran constitución, _casi_ todos sus rostros llenos de pánico al no entender que pasaba, estaban solos en el patio y no sabían que más hacer.

— ¿Dónde está Marco? —preguntó un chico castaño claro al ver que no se encontraba el moreno.

De pronto un foco se prende frente a ellos enfocando a alguien, todos por inercia de voltearon a la vez encontrándose con una mujer de cabello castaño y lentes rectangulares los cuales brillaban a causa de la luz que la envolvía.

Dicha mujer sonreía orgullosa de su acto mientras bajaba sin cuidado el gran muro que los separaba de la vida, **encontrándose** con los ojos de unos aburridos y molestos adolescentes, su plan no había funcionado.

— Oi, estúpida, —llamó su atención un hombre de baja estatura y corte militar— para impresionar a estos mocosos mundanos deberías hacer un striptease. —dijo ya cuando de paró enfrente del expectante público.

— Gracias a Dios no lo hiciste. —susurró mas para si mismo pero logró ser percibido por los presentes.

— Mi nombre es Hange Zoe —siguió su acto ignorando a su colega— tendremos mucho tiempo para conocernos, les deseo una estancia placentera.—sonrió de una forma que pareciera que le brillara el colmillo, claro había de ser por los focos aún encendidos.

El silencio calló mientras los primeros rayos de sol salían. La molestia de hizo aún más presente en los candados rostros de los menores.

— ¿Qué se supone que significa todo esto? —dió un paso al frente un guapo chico de ojos azules verdosos— Nos despiertan a las seis de la mañana con la alarma de incendio solo para ver ésto.

—¡Es una locura! —apoyó su compañero de habitación— ¿que clase de lugar es est—

Antes que pudiera terminar con su grito el hombre de mirada estoica se le adelantó.

—505 sin agua por dos semanas. —sentenció antes de voltearse para regresar al edificio, sin importar las queja de los habitantes del cuarto.

Una rubia de cabello ondeado les chillaba a sus compañeros de habitación y uno que otro jalón de orejas entre sus gritos.

— ¡Son unos imbéciles! —hacia su berrinche sin importar la mirada de sus compañeros o de la nueva figura que encontraba frente a ellos.

El director aclaró su garganta antes de comenzar a hablar y los del 505 dejaron de discutir, reconocían al Director Smith, el les había dado la bienvenida tan solo horas atrás. Eren y Jean se soltaron los cuellos de sus pijamas para ponerle completa atención al hombre que a la rubia se le he hacia de tres metros.

— Disculpen las molestias, —empezó con una pose de general mientras miraba uno a uno los presente— la Señorita Hange puede ser un poco _extravagante_ a veces... Pero bueno—volvió a toser— Pero el horario de inicio de actividades es a las 6:30 así que es bueno para que se acostumbren a madrugar, regresen a su habitación y nos veremos en unos minutos en el comedor.

Dio un último vistazo al grupo y los contó. Faltaban 3.

* * *

— Demonios Sasha, —un chico calvo susurraba a la chica— ¿qué haremos ahora?—preguntó asustado.

Los habitantes del 406 se encontraban de rodillas tras una esquina de uno de los muchos pasillos de lo que para ellos era un castillo.

— Si no descubren es nuestro fin. —habló en el mismo tono un chico moreno.

Ambos observaron a su compañera de habitación, quien tenía tres panes en sus brazos y un en su boca.

Cuando escucharon la alarma de incendio Sasha corrió preocupada hacia la cocina –no podía dejar que se quemara toda la comida- la persiguieron tratando de cambiar su rumbo pero no pudieron, quedado perdidos y atrapados en algún lugar de la edificación.

— Oi.

Saltaron como gatos ariscos cuando escucharon la voz, giraron lentamente encontrándose con una mirada que juraban que los podia atravesar. Trataron de no moverse con miedo de que les podría pasar con esos 160 centímetros frente a ellos.

* * *

 **AN: debería seguir?**

Diganne sus parejas favoritas y sus recomendaciones, estoy abierta a críticas, consejos y ayuda!

Gracias por leer!


End file.
